Fairytales: xxxHolic and Tsubasa Style
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Tsubasa x-over. Kimihiro dresses up as a girl for a ball, Sakura is captured by the evil sorcerer Fei-Wang Reed. Shizuka and Syaoran to the rescue? SakuraxSyaoran; ShizukaxKimihiro; ToyaxYukito; FaixKurogane; YuuixAshura; ClowxYuko
1. Part I: History of Tsubasa

_Notes: xxxHolic and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle crossover; shonen-ai; Watanuki will be referred to as Kimihiro, D__ô__meki will be referred to as Shizuka; references to both __Cinderella__ and __Sleeping Beauty__; I own Amaya Reed and Hoshimi Tsukino Reed; the story could be AU - it depends on which part of the epilogue you decide the story should end with.

* * *

__  
Part I: History of Tsubasa_

* * *

**  
O**nce upon a time… many, many years ago, a very peaceful kingdom called Tsubasa was divided into five quadrants: North, South, West, East, and Central. Central Tsubasa holds the capital, Paris, as well as the rulers of Tsubasa. North Tsubasa, South Tsubasa, West Tsubasa, and East Tsubasa are generally ruled by the children of the rulers of Tsubasa. In the case that the rulers did not have enough children, the rulers then chose (with the help of their advisors) who would succeed the empty throne/region. When the current rulers of Tsubasa wish to retire, the throne to Tsubasa is then inherited by the youngest child.

The only thing the citizens asked of their rulers was that they married their true soul mates; which led to the people having either a King and Queen, or a Queen and her Consort, or a King and his Consort (the citizens of Tsubasa were very open minded people).

**I**n our story, Tsubasa is ruled by Queen Yûko Ichihara Reed and King Clow Reed, the youngest son of the late Queen Amaya Reed and her Consort, Hoshimi Tsukino Reed.

Queen Yûko was much like Consort Hoshimi, both were former fortune tellers, but Queen Yûko was also a priestess from the northern part of Tsubasa. As such, she was able to peer into the future and knew she would give birth to four boys, three of whom would find their soul mates with ease… their youngest, however, would have quite some _difficulty _finding his.

When she gave birth to their eldest son, Ashura, she told her husband that his soul mate was named Yuui. Little Ashura quickly grew up; his hair was much like his mother's, black and straight, but his amber eyes matched his father's.

Shortly after Ashura turned four, Queen Yûko gave birth to his first little brother, Kurogane. As their second son grew up, he had crimson eyes that matched their mother's and spiky black hair; Queen Yûko and King Clow couldn't figure out whom Kurogane inherited that feature from. Queen Yûko had prophesized that their little Kurogane's soul mate would be named Fai, and would look much like Yuui, Ashura's soul mate.

Another four years later, Queen Yûko gave birth to twins, Syaoran was the older of the two boys by four minutes, and Shizuka was the younger of the two boys. Syaoran and Shizuka, they discovered, had amber eyes matching those of Clow and Ashura. While Syaoran had soft brown hair, Shizuka, on the other hand, had soft black hair that matched his mother's. Queen Yûko predicted Syaoran's soul mate to have the name of Sakura but she was unable to uncover the name of Shizuka's soul mate (which upset her greatly).

At the same time as his twin younger brothers' birth, Ashura had discovered that he had inherited his mother's prophetic visions, dreams, and such; in fact, he had found his and Kurogane's soul mates. Fai and Yuui, he had prophesized, were from the northern region of Tsubasa and when they turned five (shortly after Kurogane would turn five), they would be orphans because their parents would pass away from a deadly illness after an avalanche.

Once Ashura's prophecy had happened as he predicted, Queen Yûko sent King Clow to find the twins. The two then quickly took in the two orphans, hoping that it would ease the twins into living the life of royalty.

When Fai and Yuui came to live with the Reed family, they still hadn't sort out their names. Queen Yûko had discovered that because Fai and Yuui were identical twins, their parents had often mistook one for the other and visa versa.

To solve this problem, when the blond haired, sapphire eyed twins came to live with them, Queen Yûko asked them who liked better: Kurogane or Ashura? Between the three of them, the elder of the twins was then named Yuui, for preferring Ashura, and the younger of the twins was then named Fai, for taking a liking to Kurogane (Queen Yûko and Fai both enjoyed teasing Kurogane with a plethora of nicknames, sending the boy into fits of anger about not being called by his actual name). Then Queen Yûko helped the twins pick a birthday, so they could always celebrate their birth with their new family.

When Yuui turned eighteen, the legal age of marriage, Ashura (now twenty-two) proposed to his soul mate (Yuui later told Fai that Ashura had proposed after he had set up a candle-lit dinner that he had made without the aid of the chefs). By the end of the year, the two were married and then went to rule the Northern part of Tsubasa, because the late rulers wished to retire.

Kurogane did not propose as romantically as his older brother when Fai turned eighteen. Kurogane simply handed Fai a box with a ring that he had custom-made for Fai and sort of ask-demanded that Fai marry him; Fai had fought not to giggle as he saw Kurogane blush. Needless to say, Fai happily accepted the proposal and they were wed the same day as Ashura and Yuui. Fai and Kurogane were then sent to rule the Southern part of Tsubasa, where the late rulers had passed away.

…now, our story begins a week before Syaoran and Shizuka turn eighteen, neither knowing where their soul mates are, but they have already earned their titles of Prince of the East, for Shizuka, and Prince of the West, for Syaoran.


	2. Part II: Plans for a Ball

_Part II: Plans for a Ball

* * *

  
_

**Q**ueen Yûko and King Clow decided the easiest way for their adorable twin sons to find their soul mates was to host a week-long ball. The first day, the King and Queen had announced, the family would travel to North Tsubasa, to introduce their sons to the young ladies and young men from the northern part of Tsubasa. This also gave them a chance for a family reunion with Ashura, Yuui, and their twin daughters, Maru and Moro. Queen Yûko and King Clow were excited to see their almost-four-year-old granddaughters.

The second day would take the royal family, sans Ashura, Yuui, Maru, and Moro, to East Tsubasa. There would be a ball for Shizuka and Syaoran to meet the young ladies and young men of the eastern part of Tsubasa. From there, they would travel to South Tsubasa and hold a ball on the third day. It would also mean a family reunion with Kurogane, Fai, their son three-year-old Eriol, and their daughter, Tomoyo. The Queen and King were ecstatic to meet the newest member of their family, baby Tomoyo, who had born a mere six months ago (Kurogane, Fai, Eriol and baby Tomoyo were unable to travel due to a snow storm).

The fourth day would be spent in West Tsubasa, another ball for all the eligible young ladies and young men from the surrounding area. The fifth day would involve gathering all the eligible young ladies and young men to Paris, the capital of Tsubasa, as well as setting up the palace for the ball on the last day. The sixth and seventh days would be the balls and on the seventh day, Shizuka and Syaoran's birthday, the two Princes would be expected to announce their soul mates to the Kingdom of Tsubasa at four minutes midnight (when they were born).

* * *

**O**n the outskirts of Central Tsubasa, lived a mismatched family that would be forever changed by the week-long ball for Prince Shizuka and Prince Syaoran.

Tôya Kinomoto and his husband, Yukito, owned the tiny house that housed them, as well as Tôya's little sister, Sakura, and Yukito's younger cousins, Himawari and Kimihiro, who were siblings. Tôya was an archeologist, taking after his late father, Fujitaka, while Yukito was a professor at the Central University of Paris, a well-known college for those interested in studying magic.

Because Yukito was unable to have children, unlike most uke male lovers in Tsubasa, Tôya and Yukito asked Himawari, Sakura, and Kimihiro if they would like to be 'adopted' by them. At the time, Kimihiro was attending first year school (for those children ages five to ten), while Sakura and Himawari were starting secondary school (for those ages eleven to sixteen), and they agreed, thus taking on the surname of Kinomoto (although Sakura already had it).

**S**everal months before the ball was announced, Himawari turned nineteen, while Sakura had celebrated her eighteenth birthday the day before the week-long-ball would commence. Kimihiro, however, was still seventeen years of age and just finishing up secondary school, and thus would not be allowed to attend the ball.

Himawari and Sakura received invitations to the ball being held in Paris on the Princes' birthday and Yukito helped the girls pick out discarded dresses from a local dress maker's shop, which they fixed up with some extra material, ribbons, and other things.

Sakura's dress had been torn apart then reassembled, now it was a shoulder-less halter soft pink dress with black velvet designs gently covering the material and a one-inch wide black velvet ribbon was wrapped underneath her bosom. She had matching pink gloves and small pink pumps to match. Likewise, the dress Himawari would wear had been torn apart before being reassembled. When they were finished, it was an off-the-shoulder lavender dress with a built-in empire waist, a violet ribbon connecting the skirt to the rest of it. The full skirt gently fell straight to the floor instead of looking like a flower turned upside-down Sakura had gone for.

Unfortunately, just days before the ball, Himawari's tuberculosis began to act up. Her doctor put her on permanent bed rest. The day before the birthday ball for the Princes was to be held in Paris, Tôya, Yukito, Sakura, and Kimihiro gathered into the kitchen while Himawari slept peacefully, oblivious to their worries and concerns. Tôya, Yukito, and Sakura coaxed Kimihiro into going in Himawari's place for the ball.

Once the seventeen-year-old male agreed to dress up as his older sister, Sakura gave Kimihiro lessons about how to walk in high heels while Yukito made slight adjustments to the lavender dress (so it would be less noticeable that Kimihiro wasn't female), put make-up on him, and had his hair fixed to make it appear more feminine.

Typical of Kimihiro, he had flailed his arms and hissed threats throughout the adjustments; but he still went along with it because he secretly hoped that if he could make one of the princes fall in love with 'Himawari,' then she could get treatment for her tuberculosis. But a nagging voice in the back of his head whispered, _'Well, what if __**you**__ fall in __**love **__with one of the princes? Are you willing to sacrifice your love to Himawari?' _That left the seventeen-year-old with a gapping mouth and no decent rebuttal apart from, _'I'm only doing this to __**help**__ Himawari-onee-chan!'_

Kimihiro hadn't had a good response for the voice in the back of his head and that hadn't changed by the time of the ball.


	3. Part III: The Birthday Ball

_Part III: The Birthday Ball

* * *

  
_

**T**he day before Syaoran and Shizuka's eighteenth birthday and ball in honor of them, their mother, Queen Yûko, pulled them aside and reminded them of the physical signs to look for when in the presence of their soul mate, so they would know who was their soul mate.

* * *

**T**he sixth day of the ball started off without a hitch. Syaoran and Shizuka had grumbled about being dressed in their finest clothes only to be seated for the first half of the ball, in which the young ladies and young men invited to the ball from the outer regions of Tsubasa were reintroduced to them. Queen Yûko kept her worry to herself, trying to preoccupy herself with finding anyone with the name of 'Sakura' and send them over to the elder of the twins. Syaoran got the hint that his soul mate had the name of 'Sakura,' but had yet to meet him or her.

Sighing, he turned his amber eyes to meet those of his twin, whose amber eyes reflected amusement at his current situation.

"Mom's sure having fun finding everybody with the name 'Sakura' for you, Syao?" Shizuka quietly teased his older twin.

Syaoran huffed, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted as a response. This earned the Prince of West Tsubasa several 'aww's from the girls and boys clustered just feet away from the crown princes.

"I already _know_ my soul mate is named Sakura, Shi. Mom's made that clear… now she's just _really_ pushing it," Syaoran finally muttered. "What about you, Shi - have you found your soul mate?"

Shizuka merely shook his head, charcoal locks slightly shifting with the motion as his own amber eyes gazed over those gathered. "Nah, whoever it is isn't here."

* * *

**S**akura and Kimihiro, who was trying to get used to being referred to as 'Himawari,' were just _slightly_ late for the ball. The two had to _**convince**_ Tôya they would be fine without a carriage ride to the palace, which took more time than they wished to admit. Sakura giggled as Kimihiro tripped over a lose stone before they made it to the palace. Kimihiro whined about the high heels while attempting to use a girly voice, making Sakura giggle harder.

"It's okay, _Himawari-chan,_" the brunette female whispered, "this will be over shortly. Then we can go home, alright?"

Kimihiro grumbled, but closed his mouth as they drew nearer to the gates of the castle. Slowing down, he tried to calm his heart and breathing, but wasn't succeeding. Panicking, he grasped his adopted sister's hand and whispered, "Sakura-chan, I can't do this… I'm too nervous! What if they find out?"

Sakura's squeezed the hand in her clothed hand. "Find out what, _Himawari-chan?_"

_"That I'm not __**Himawari-chan**__, or that I'm not legal age yet, or that I'm not a girl!"_ Kimihiro hissed, making Sakura giggling once again. She whispered back, _"No one's going to know, Kimi-chan. Do you have Himawari-chan's invite?"_

Nodding, Kimihiro pulled the fancy invite out of the purse Yukito and Sakura had found for him. Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand once again.

"Alright then, c'mon, let's go!" she said, then tugged Kimihiro along side her to the guards, presenting both of their invites. The guards accepted the invites, then gave 'Himawari' and Sakura the invites for the next day and reminded the 'girls' not to forget them for tomorrow. Sakura smiled, "I'll keep Himawari-chan's invite. She's a bit nervous."

'Himawari' nodded at Sakura's word and let the brunette girl take her invite from the guard beside her. The guard then gave 'Himawari' a smile and wished her the best of luck, to which 'Himawari' smiled back. Passing the guards, Sakura and 'Himawari' weren't announced by the servant when he looked at their invite. Instead, they were ambushed by one Queen Yûko, who quietly asked them what their names were.

"This is my sister, Kinomoto Himawari and my name is Kinomoto Sakura, Yûko-ouhi-sama _(Queen Y__û__ko)_," Sakura politely said, bowing her head then curtsied. 'Himawari' immediately copied Sakura's curtsy. Queen Yûko clapped her hands in delight and clamped her hand around Sakura's wrist, making a mad dash for Syaoran, leaving a gapping 'Himawari' behind them.

* * *

**A**s Kimihiro had been introduced to those gathered in the ballroom underneath the name of 'Kinomoto Himawari', he immediately felt a pair of amber eyes descend upon him. Unconsciously shivering at the gaze directed at him, Kimihiro immediately turned his sapphire eyes away from the gaze of the Prince who's name he didn't know down to the dreaded stairs he knew he had to gracefully walk down without killing his ankles. Biting his lower lip, Kimihiro clutched the banister like his legs were about to give out as he made his way down.

At the bottom, then Kimihiro accidentally bumped into a female servant carrying a tray covered with flutes of champagne, causing the tray to shift in her hands, but both the tray and Kimihiro managed to avoid a collision with the marble floor by the skilled hands of the servant. He suddenly found his voice an octave higher, suddenly sounding exactly like Himawari's natural voice, thanking her for catching him. Smiling, the young girl replied that it was quite alright before offering 'Himawari' a flute of champagne.

Kimihiro leaned forward somewhat, in his 'Himawari' voice, quietly asked if she had something else to drink because liquor didn't sit well in "her" stomach. Gesturing to another servant, the champagne bearer informed 'Himawari' that the servant a few meters away from them had flutes of apple juice. Thanking her, Kimihiro politely removed himself from the servant's presence and attempting to gracefully make his way to the servant with the apple juice flutes.

The servant had turned his attention elsewhere as soon as Kimihiro had a flute of apple juice in hand. Then everyone's attention suddenly snapped towards the thrones, where Queen Yûko had let out a shriek of joy. Kimihiro's sapphire orbs widened in astonishment and wonder as they landed upon Sakura, blush present on her cheeks with a shy smile on her face, holding hands with the brunet Prince, who was gazing lovingly down at her. He smiled, glad that his adoptive older sister had found her soul mate.

* * *

**W**hen Sakura's emerald eyes landed upon 'Himawari,' she saw Kimihiro slightly raise the flute in his hand towards her, to which her smile widened. Then the orchestra began a melodious tune and Prince Syaoran led Sakura, his soul mate, down the stairs to the dance floor, where they began waltzing sharing their first dance together.

* * *

**A**fter his brother with his soul mate named Sakura went down to the dance floor, Shizuka found his amber eyes roving over those present, they landed once again on the short black haired young woman dressed in a lavender dress, who raised a flute towards Sakura before downing it. There was something wrong with the image, Shizuka noted to himself, but was unable to discern what. Suddenly his amber eyes locked once again with the gaze of the sapphire pair belonging to the young woman in a lavender dress, before sapphire quickly glanced away.

Deciding to uncover what was unsettling him, the younger of the twin Princes slid out of his throne and down the stairs. Winding his way through crowd, many of those gathered touching him and attempting to speak to him, but he only had eyes for the sapphire-eyed young woman. Once he had made his way out of the dancing throng, Prince Shizuka began searching for the young lady with eyes that captivated him.

* * *

**W**hile in process of avoiding the black haired Prince, Kimihiro discovered the gardens behind the palace, where it was nice and quite and was able to let out a sigh of relief. He was in the process of trying to understand why he felt apprehensive and perturbed when their gazes had locked earlier - _'Twice!'_ his brain reminded him. A guard approached him, interrupting his thought process.

"Are you Kinomoto Himawari, madam?" the guard asked after clearing his throat.

Kimihiro jumped from his seated position from one of many benches in the park, before asking the guard to repeat the question in a high-pitched voice because he had been caught off guard.

After asking again if Kimihiro was "Himawari," the short haired teen nodded, quietly replying that he was "Himawari" before the guard handed him a note. As the guard walked away, Kimihiro slowly opened the note and skimmed the contents, before gasping and picking up two parts of the lavender dress, he rushed out of the gardens, through the ballroom and out to the palace. He remained oblivious of the person who was tailing him.

* * *

**S**hizuka kept his amber eyes trained on the young lady after she graciously, but with a confused expression, accepted the note and gauged her reaction to the note. When she abruptly stood and began to race out of the gardens, Shizuka immediately began to follow, out of curiosity and wanting answers.

He lost track of "Himawari" once she ran through the ballroom. Frowning, Shizuka skimmed the crowd before he surged through it and made it to the gateway, where he asked the guards, "Have you seen a young lady in a lavender dress pass by here?"

"Yes, Shizuka-ouji-sama _(Prince Shizuka)_," answered guard one, while guard two replied, "She left through the gates and headed in the direction of south-east of the palace."

Shizuka grunted his thanks before he slipped through the gates. Grumbling about the billion of stairs surrounding the palace, he caught a shimmer of light from the corner of his right eye and headed towards it. It turned out to be a shoe - and one that matched the color of 'Himawari's lavender dress. Picking it up, Shizuka started out in the direction he found the shoe.


End file.
